Kuga Natsuki
by Major27
Summary: Not to be taken seriously. Involves Natsuki, some other characters, and a cave full of orphans.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters.

**AN:** Okay had to do it. If anyone knows Leroy Jenkins well...this is a parody of that event. I thought it would be funny to put Natsuki and some of the other himes into that situation. This is not to be taken seriously and all that good stuff. Just a short little thing for you to enjoy. Well I'm done talking.

* * *

It was a quiet night and a cold chill blew threw the trees as five himes stood in a circle outside of a dark cave. They stood and surrounded a busty red head who stood in the middle and looked quit bored as the woman explained the situation.

"Okay so here's the deal, we have a cave load of orphans and only one way to get them out. Mikoto will go inside first and destroy as many as she can with Miroku and we'll follow her inside to get rid of the larger ones." She stopped briefly and looked each one in the eye. Mikoto nodded and clutched her sworld element tighter looking ready to go. Midori leaned on her labrys with a pinkish tint to her cheeks and a glazed look in her eyes as she nodded absently. Yukino just looked…out of place. And last, but not least, Natsuki stood with arms crossed and her face turned towards the cave looking as bored as ever. Mai rolled her eyes at the group before pacing with a hand held to her chin.

"Yukino what are the chances we can get out of there without getting seriously hurt?" Purple eyes slid to the book worm as she squeaked softly.

"Um…our chances are about thirty percent with the people we have here and the estimated amount of orphans inside." Yukino frowned slightly as she looked at the images of the orphans in the cave with her child Diana.

Mai sighed, "Well that's better than I could have asked for."

Natsuki huffed. Mai shot her eyes to the ice princess and frowned her hand coming up to her forehead and slapping herself lightly.

"Well as long as we stick to the plan we might make it. Does everyone know what to do?" Her eyes flashed at Natsuki as the woman called her element two revolver like pistols and scowled.

"Enough planning lets do this. KUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGAAA NAAAAAAAATSUKIIIIIIIIII!" The ice princess shouted before the woman was running into the cave guns blazing. The himes looked shocked and stared at her back as she fought an endless amount of orphans.

"Oh shit…she ran in." Midori stared wide eyed then cautiously looked at her other companions. Mai had dropped her jaw and Mikoto just looked longingly as she too wished to enter the fight. Yukino was just as shocked, her glasses dropping to the edge of her nose.

"Sa…save her. We have to save her!" Was whispered and the other himes all ran into the fray and battled large and small orphans watching as Natsuki moved further and further away. They fought endlessly and soon the orphans numbers had dwindled down to a reasonable amount that could quickly be finished off. When the final orphan had been slain the himes were panting and one by one they slowly slunk down to the damp ground and tried to calm their beating hearts. Small cuts covered their arms and legs and Mikoto had a nasty cut on her forehead that they would need to check out later.

A quick scan of the cave made clear that there were no orphans and no Natsuki. Mai frowned and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath realizing that she would have to go find the crazy young woman. Soon she drifted off into a brief sleep as her body shut down. Soon the group was roused as Natsuki came out of the dark covered in chunks of dead orphan and smeared blue goo all over her uniform. She stood with arms crossed and a triumphant smirk splashed across her face. Mai looked up briefly before closing her eyes again.

"Natsuki…you idiot….why do you….have to do….things like that?" She panted as her worn body was starting to loose consciousness. Natsuki huffed and turned her back on the tired and battered group.

"At least I have mayo." And she walked deeper into the cave once again while opening a small package of her white treat after a job well done.

* * *

**AN:** Again not to be taken seriously...at all. Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
